1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a boat indicator that includes an engine speed indicating section for indicating the engine speed of a boat, which can switch a running mode between a normal mode and a low-speed trolling mode.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional boat having an outboard motor or the like has a boat indicator for indicating engine speed. The boat indicator can indicate engine speeds of approximately 100 rpm or higher with a low display resolution in order to enable a user to read the engine speed at a glance.
When the engine speed is set for running in a trolling mode, the setting of the engine speed covers more precise preset values compared to the values that can be indicated by the display resolution of a conventional boat indicator. However, the conventional indicator has a fixed display resolution which can only indicate engine speed equal to or higher than approximately 100 rpm. Thus, when the engine speed is set for trolling, a user will have difficulty identifying whether the engine speed shown by the indicator is close to a desired preset engine speed.
In contrast to the conventional indicator, JP-A-H9-5121 discloses a tachometer for a motorcycle in which engine speed is indicated by a display resolution higher than the normal display when predetermined conditions are met. For example, if the engine speed becomes equal to or lower than a predetermined value, the display mode can be changed to a detailed display. For example, the more detailed display enables a user to know more precise values when the user is adjusting the idling engine speed of the motorcycle engine.